A common way for dealerships to attract customers is to feature a particularly attractive vehicle in front of the dealership. The selected vehicle many times is raised above other surrounding vehicles by a berm or some other structure in front of the dealership. The objective is to have the selected vehicle so that it can be easily seen by passing motorists that may be in the market for an automobile.
Such displays do not normally provide for movement of the vehicle while being displayed. The vehicle is in a stationary position and the passing motorist may or may not be at a good angle to get a good view of the vehicle being featured by the dealership. To alleviate this problem, at least one inventor has a display for a vehicle that is on an incline and rotates. Such an invention is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,978 to Daschel. However, the Daschel invention has a number of disadvantages, including it does not lift the vehicle up into the air so it can be seen from a distance by passing motorists. While there will be some raising of the vehicle when displayed with the Daschel invention, it will not be that much. In other words, a passing motorist will not be able to see the selected vehicle being displayed from a long distance if the Daschel invention is utilized. Also, the Daschel invention does not have the feature of portability. Once the Daschel display is put into place, it is difficult to move to another location.
Another vehicle display stand is shown in European Patent Office Publication No. 0 465 497 B1 by Kankaanpaa. The Kankaanpaa invention has some of the same disadvantages as the Daschel invention. While it will raise the vehicle slightly and the vehicle can be turned, the Kankaanpaa invention does not raise the vehicle any significant distance in the air. Also, the Kankaanpaa invention is not portable.
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a parallelogram structure that will lower to the ground on which a vehicle can be loaded. After loading, the parallelogram structure will raise the vehicle up into the air. A display platform on top of the parallelogram structure may spin around and spin the vehicle that is on the display platform. In that manner, passing motorists can see the vehicle selected for display from a distance. Each time the motorists pass, the selected vehicle, which is continually turning, can be seen from different angles. In that manner, the passing motorists can get a good view of the entire vehicle being displayed and hopefully be enticed into the dealership to investigate buying a similar or like branded vehicle.
Also, the portable elevated vehicle display is constructed in a manner so it is very stable once the vehicle is raised up into the air, stability being provided in all four directions. In case the ground is not level, leveling devices can also be included to level the portable elevated vehicle display.